


He Likes Boys?

by klainebabygirl



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Fingering, Glam Nation tour era, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, Teasing, The glamberts need some good smut, adommy is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebabygirl/pseuds/klainebabygirl
Summary: Adam thought Tommy was straight. Hell, they all did. But suddenly, Tommy is asking Adam for more than just kisses, and calls him up one night.





	He Likes Boys?

Adam heard his phone going off from inside his bag beside the vanity table in his hotel room and reached down to pull it out of the front pocket, pausing in his stage makeup removal process.

It was Tommy again. Adam but his lip as he unlocked his phone to read the text.

**Tommy Joe: u alone?**

Adam thought for a moment before texting back. If this was anything like what happened last night, he was already excited.

**Adam: Yes... why?**  
**Tommy Joe: just bcz**

And then a second later another text came through.

**Tommy Joe: I want to talk to u and u need to be alone**

Adam let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. So it was another one of those conversations.

For the past several nights, Tommy had been teasing and playful onstage, and then carrying on his behavior offstage, even kissing Adam and grabbing at his crotch before going to his own room with a quick goodnight. Adam wasn't sure if Tommy was drunk or high or what but honestly is was like a dream come true. Suddenly, the (supposedly straight?) guy he'd been wanting for close to three months now seemed to be reciprocating. Then last night, Tommy had texted him after they'd all gone to their assigned rooms, and it hadn't been innocent or remotely straight at all.

Tommy had opened with the same question: "are you alone?" Adam had answered yes, and then Tommy had called him.

"What'd you think of the show tonight, pretty boy?" Tommy had asked.

Adam leaned back against his pillows, crinkling his eyebrows in confusion. "Good as always. I fucked up on Music Again but no one noticed. Why do I have to be alone for you to ask how our show went, Tommy?"

The line was silent for a moment. "Because I don't actually want to talk about the show. I want to talk about the way you kissed me," Tommy said, his voice rough.

Adam's breath hitched in his throat. What in the world?

"Did you like it?" He asked hesitantly.

Tommy laughed in a low tone, almost like he wasn't really finding anything amusing. "You could tell I liked it, Adam. After you got through grinding on me you could feel my hard on, couldn't you?"

Adam's mouth fell open. He'd felt Tommy kind of hard, sure, but he'd once read in Men's Health that men got up to eleven half-erections a day, and as a guy he could attest to that, and he was too busy remembering dance moves and song lyrics to really pay thorough attention, but wait. What the fuck. Was Tommy insinuating that he'd gotten hard from Adam kissing him? Adam snapped his mouth closed, trying to collect his thoughts and play it cool. This was Tommy Joe Ratliff, Sir StraightsALot, or more commonly known as the hottest guy Adam had ever seen and had been subtly trying to get into bed since they'd met. He didn't really know what to do but he wasn't gonna fuck this up.

"Sure, I could feel it. I've felt it before, too," Adam said casually, tracing the ugly pattern on the bedspread with his finger. "I thought that was just what happened when I kissed you. You told me you liked it the first time I did it."

Adam heard Tommy sigh heavily, exasperatedly, before speaking quietly. "I like it more than I used to. More than I'm supposed to," he said, rushing the words out quickly. "And I need. . . Something. I want more from you. I don't know. Fuck," Tommy's voice grew distant, like he had pulled his phone away from his mouth.

Adam sat up straighter and smiled evilly. "You want _more_ , Tommy Joe? What do you mean, baby? What does _more_ mean?" All Adam got in reply was another frustrated sigh, but he knew what he wanted to do now.

"What are you wearing, Tommy? Are you in bed?" Adam heard a shuddered exhale of breath. "Sweats and a t-shirt, and yes," Tommy said quietly.

Adam bit his lip, still grinning but not letting it show up in his voice. "Are you hard again?"

"Yes. Fuck yes. I feel like I've been hard for days," Tommy muttered, still breathing heavily.

"When was the last time you got off?" Adam asked conversationally. He could play this game. He was good at it.

"Fuck, I don't know. A week or something."

Adam raised an eyebrow. Impressive.

"Touch yourself for me. Just lightly, through your pants," Adam instructed.

"Okay," Tommy whispered on a shaky exhale, whimpering lightly a second later.

"Does that feel good, baby? Do you like teasing yourself?" Adam asked seductively.

"Fuck," Tommy whispered again.

"Press a little harder, but only use one finger," Adam said, palming his own dick through his tightening pants to reduce the ache. He was helping Tommy fucking Ratliff get off. It doesn't get any better.

"Please. . . Can I. . ." Tommy trailed off, his words ending in a low moan.

"Take your clothes off, beautiful, but don't touch yourself again until I tell you to," Adam said, reaching over to flick off the lamp and pitching his room into comforting darkness.

He could heard the sounds of Tommy undressing through the line and decided to pull his own underwear off as well. His hardened length sprang free, long and leaking against his stomach. He ran two fingers up it, circling the tips of his fingers in the precome by the slit, and then stroking down once, twice, slowly, before Tommy finally spoke again.

"Now what?" The blonde guitarist asked, an eager sound in his tone.

Adam laughed lightly. He was going to stretch this out for as long as he could, torturing Tommy from afar with just his words and Tommy's own hands. "Do you have any lube?"

Tommy murmured a yes and Adam told him to spread some on his fingers. "Slick your hand up." Tommy followed orders quickly.

"You can stroke yourself, fast or slow, I don't care, but don't stop until I tell you to. Got it?" Adam asked. Tommy's only answer was a long moan as he finally got the touch he'd been craving. Adam could hear the squelch of lube against soft skin as Tommy stroked his cock to Adams instructions, telling Tommy to slow down or speed up at random, keeping the man teetering on the edge of orgasm.

"Have you ever fingered yourself before, Tommy?" Adam asked right after telling him to speed up.

A breathless gasp of surprise escaped Tommy's mouth. "Um, fuck. Once or twice I think? Maybe four times. Fuck, please can I slow down? I'm so fucking close," Tommy panted.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, hands off your dick. I want you to finger your ass instead, since you're such a dirty little boy. I bet you want to get fucked, right? You want someone to fuck your tight ass, don't you?" Adam stroked himself a bit faster, his words coming out harsh and rough. "How far did you get your finger in the last time you did it?"

Tommy moaned pitifully. Poor thing. His cock had to be aching. He'd been so close and now he had no friction at all.

"Use plenty of lube, Kitty. You don't get to come until you've got at least three fingers up your ass," Adam had growled.

"Oh my fucking God, okay. Please can I start now?" Tommy pleaded.

Adam gave his consent and listened as Tommy whined and slowly pushed his fingers into his tight ass, opening himself up, begging the whole time to please, please, _please_ be allowed to touch his cock. Adam said no every single time, because desperate Tommy was a Tommy that really turned him on.

But that was last night. Who knows what Tommy wanted tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> I know the tags said Glamberts need some good smut and that's true lmao so sorry this isn't that great but I'm trying so thanks for reading and follow me on twitter for daily tweets about my obsession with all things Adam Lambert @angeIicadam (And yes, there's a fake L in my username for a reason.) xx


End file.
